En los estantes
by Sheccid PJM
Summary: Hermione quedó de reunirse con Harry para buscar unos libros, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que acabarían tirando un estante? One-Shot.


Hermione entró a la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sección de herbología. Comenzó a revisar los títulos, pero no encontró el que había recomendado la profesora Sprout para el ensayo, así que se acercó a preguntarle a madame Pince.

-Buenas tardes – susurró. La bibliotecaria alzó la cara del libro que tenía en las manos – estoy buscando el libro 'Plantas mágicas curativas', pero no está en la sección de Herbología.

Madame Pince consultó en un cuaderno y le indicó que, de las tres ediciones con las que contaban, dos habían sido prestadas y quedaba una en los estantes. Le dio un número con el cual sería más fácil identificarlo. Hermione agradeció y regresó a buscarlo.

-Es una portada azul – agregó la bibliotecaria – muy vieja.

La chica asintió y volvió a buscar, pero seguía sin aparecer; además, alguien había revuelto los libros, impidiendo que pudiera buscarlo por el número. Decidió regresar después y mientras buscar el libro que necesitaba Harry. Habían quedado de verse ahí a media tarde, después de que Harry terminara el entrenamiento de quidditch.

La sección de pociones estaba, afortunadamente, más organizada, así que dio con el libro fácilmente. Cuando regresó a la sección de herbología notó que el cielo estaba oscuro y se preguntó porqué podría estar tardando Harry, su entrenamiento debía haber terminado hace rato. Luego recordó lo extraño que había sonado cuando le dijo que se verían allí, como cuando alguien quiere sonar casual pero intenta tanto que termina sonando poco casual. Y no sabía si lo estaba imaginando, pero le pareció que se había quedado viendo sus ojos unos segundos más de lo normal...

-No sabes lo difícil que ha sido encontrarte entre tantos estantes – dijo Harry, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia ella - ¿encontraste el libro que necesitas?

-No – contestó Hermione – pero encontré el tuyo – dijo tendiéndole el libro de pociones.

Lo observó con atención, llevaba unos shorts café claro y una camiseta blanca con letras rojas. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo en el uniforme del colegio o en jeans cuando iban a Hogsmeade, debía admitir que se veía muy guapo.

-Gracias – replicó el chico – debí haber hecho este deber hace una semana y ahora sólo tengo dos días, ¿raro, no? Como sea, te ayudo a buscar tu libro, ¿cuál es el título?

-'Plantas mágicas curativas', portada azul, pero empiezo a creer que alguien lo tomó y lo dejó en otra sección, he buscado dos veces por aquí y no aparece.

Harry se paseaba alrededor del estante buscando el libro. Cuando pasó frente a ella percibió el aroma a jabón de baño, y sin saber porqué, sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Tienes razón – dijo Harry al fin – no lo veo por aquí. Busquemos en otras secciones, debe de estar por en alguna parte.

Empezaron a buscar en los estantes cercanos, uno de cada lado para que fuera más rápido, mientras platicaban en voz baja del entrenamiento de quidditch y los deberes. Hermione no supo si fue el hecho de que estuvieran hablando en voz baja por más de media hora, o que notaba las miradas de Harry entre los espacios de los libros cuando creía que ella no estaba viendo, o que se dieron de frente varias veces mientras llegaban al final del estante, o que la biblioteca estaba casi vacía, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había cierta tensión entre ellos y eso comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Y al parecer, su amigo lo había notado, porque preguntó:

-¿Todo bien, Hermione?

-Sí, todo bien -mintió. No quería explicar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Fingió leer los títulos de los libros que tenía en frente -Creo que deberíamos dejarlo, llevamos un buen rato y el libro no aparece. No entiendo porqué no permiten realizar hechizos convocadores aquí.

-Eso es porque si pudiéramos hacerlo- contestó Harry, quien sin que ella se diera había llegado a su lado- madam Pince sería casi innecesaria, y ya sabes como le gusta sentir que tiene el poder. Encontré el libro, por cierto – dijo mientras alzaba la mano – es más blanco que azul, si me preguntas, pero supongo que por dentro todo está bien.

Mientras él hablaba, se habían acercado y ahora sus cuerpos estaban sugerentemente cerca. Cuando ella levantó la cara hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron, sus caras comenzaron a acercarse. - _Harry Potter está a punto de besarme pensó_ \- Hermione – _Mi mejor amigo. Estamos a punto de besarnos_. - Sabía que había muchas razones por las que eso no estaba bien, y también muchas por las que no estaba mal, pero no podía detenerse a analizarlas cuando tenía la boca de Harry a centímetros de la suya. De repente, vio una gota de sudor en el cuello de su amigo, a pesar del aire que entraba por la ventana, y sintió la tensión aumentar hasta volver insalvable la escasa distancia entre ellos.

-Sólo tienes que decir que no – susurró Harry – y no lo hago – tomó su cuello con una mano y la vio a los ojos antes de cerrarlos y comenzar a besarla.

Al principio fue como una explosión dentro de su cabeza: no podía pensar en nada más que en los labios de Harry sobre los de ella, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado esperándolo. Cuando salió de su asombro, comenzó a disfrutarlo y a participar; subió sus manos a la cabeza de Harry y lo acercó más hacia ella, y sintió los labios del chico formar una sonrisa sobre los suyos. El beso fue subiendo lentamente de intensidad, comenzaron a usar la lengua y luego sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, pidiéndole más. Bajo las manos por la espalda de Harry, lo acarició y luego las paso al pecho para hacer lo mismo. Sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar de lo bien que se sentía.

Harry, por su parte, deslizó las manos de su cuello hacia su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él y llenándola de esas sensaciones que la estaban volviendo loca. Ella caminó lentamente empujándolo hacia la pared, sin dejar de besarse. Luego él la levantó de la cintura para recargarla contra el anaquel. Continuaron besándose con intensidad, disfrutando de cada momento y cada caricia, hasta que alguno de los dos hizo un movimiento demasiado brusco y se tambaleó el estante donde estaban recargados. Se cayeron varios libros haciendo mucho ruido, lo cual llamó la atención de la escasa gente que había en la biblioteca.

Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver, ambos con sorpresa en el rostro. Comenzaron a reírse e hicieron lo posible por arreglarse el cabello y la ropa hasta que llegó madame Pince,

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó muy enojada la bibliotecaria - ¿cómo llegaron todos estos libros al suelo?

-Verá – comenzó Hermione – alguien dejó un libro de otra sección por aquí, era justamente el que necesitábamos y cuando tratamos de sacarlo nos dimos cuenta que estaba pegado al estante con un hechizo sujetador. Al levantarlo se vino un poco el librero y por eso el desastre.

-¡Por Dios! - exclamó - ¿y dónde está ese dichoso libro.

Esto tomó a Hermione por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry lo alzó en una mano.

-Es éste, y déjeme sugerirle un poco más de vigilancia por aquí – dijo el muchacho – tal parece que cualquiera hace lo que quiere en ésta biblioteca.

Hermione tuvo que contener la risa, lo cual no fue sencillo al ver el gesto ofendido de la bibliotecaria. Ésta limpió el desorden con un movimiento de varita y los guió para que anotara sus nombres y los libros que se llevaban.

-Y por favor – dijo cuando se iban – en el futuro avísenme cuando no puedan sacar un libro en lugar de hacer un escándalo en mi biblioteca.

Los chicos salieron riendo de la biblioteca. En el pasillo, donde podían hablar normalmente, Hermione dijo:

-Harry, yo...

-Supongo que tenemos algo que hablar, ¿no? - Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí, eso parece – Harry dudó un momento y tomó su mano.

-Vamos, podemos tomas un poco de té mientras hablamos.

Tomados de la mano, empezaron a caminar, y Hermione se feliz. Tenía una idea de qué venía a continuación; había llegado a pensarlo antes pero nunca pensó que Harry se sintiera igual. El hecho de que lo hiciera la hacía sentir extrañamente dichosa.

-¿Porqué tan callada? - preguntó el chico.

-Solo preguntándome en qué lío me vas a meter para conseguir el té – contestó Hermione sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oh, no te preocupes – contestó Harry con la misma sonrisa – Dobby nos dejará entrar a las cocinas sin problema.

Y así, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a las cocinas.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Llevaba mucho tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, espero les guste, y si lo hacen, recuerden dejar un review! Saludos a todos desde México.


End file.
